


Truth and Beauty

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Truth and Beauty

"I want to have sex with you."

Chekov says it with a completely straight face, a _too_-serious face, in fact, as if he's communicating some grave secret or informing Sulu of the death of a loved one or something equally important. Sulu bursts out laughing.

"You do _not_."

Chekov pouts and passes the joint. "But I _do_."

"Dude. No."

"Dude," Chekov repeats, and it sounds absolutely ridiculous in his voice--_dyoot_\--making Sulu double over with laughter so that he can't even hold a hit of the smoke down. "Yes."

"Really?"

Chekov nods, and Sulu takes a long drag before he grins, reaching out and touching Chekov's cheek. "I've wanted to fuck you for a _year_, man."

"You _have_?" Chekov exclaims, then matches Sulu's grin, pulling in a drag of his own and holding it, exhaling before he continues. "That's ridiculous."

"I know," Sulu replies solemnly, letting a little giggle out before he tips forward and touches Chekov's chest. "But you're so_cute_, Pasha."

"Cute?!" Chekov exclaims indignantly, sticking his chin out. "I am not _cute_. I am sexy, and manly, and..."

"Mmm," Sulu agrees, grinning and licking Chekov's neck. "Yeah." 

"Hmmph. Well then you are adorable. Like a bunny. A small, fluffy bunny. With floppy ears."

Sulu snickers and brushes his lips against Chekov's, and their first kiss isn't exactly fraught with tension or passion or, well, anything, because they're too busy giggling and hanging onto each other and trading insults in between kisses and nibbles and licks. And the next morning, they wake a little blearily, and Chekov can't quite remember why he's missing his shirt, nor where that gargantuan half-eaten pan of brownies on the floor came from. They probably have something to do with why he's got a bellyache as Sulu fingers him open for the first time, but it hardly matters with Sulu's lips skimming across the sweaty nape of his neck and Sulu whispering words of affection in his ear as he stretches Chekov to take his cock. The sex is slow and imperfect and his tummy hurts and his shoulder is kind of stiff from sleeping wrapped around Sulu like a kitten, but it doesn't matter. It's real.

  



End file.
